


The Aftermath

by pauliestevens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Spoilers, the day after, watch season 9 finale first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauliestevens/pseuds/pauliestevens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FINALE DON'T READ ON!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Sam finds demon!Dean, he contacts Cas.  This is what happens when everyone meets up in the bunker to figure out what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I just got the urge. demon!Dean is one of my favorites holy crap. I watched the finale, and I am so excited for next season you don't even know.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

_Plink._

_Thump._

_Plink._

_Thump._

“Dean.”  He looked up.

“Yeah?”  

“Cut it out.”  Dean rolled his eyes.  He was currently sitting on the floor of the bunker in the middle of a devil’s trap.  He had been sitting there ever since Sam found out about his new identity, and was completely bored.  They were waiting for Cas to get there and see Dean for himself.  Apparently he had been pretty upset on the phone.

“I wouldn’t have to do this if you would let me out.”  Dean muttered, going back to what he was doing.  He had a small pile of random junk next to him that he had been throwing at a pipe across the room.

“I’m not letting you out.  You could leave and never come back.  We need to talk about this first.”  Sam dropped his feet from the table he had been propping them up on.  He studied Dean from across the room.  “Does it feel different?”  Dean laughed.

“It’s a bit different.  My soul has gone a little rotten, but nothing too concerning yet.”  Dean smiled sweetly in Sam’s direction, and threw a pencil from his pile at him.  Sam just huffed in response and got up to leave the room.  “Sammy, wait.”  Dean sighed.  “Just, stay with me?”  he asked softly.

“‘Course.”  Sam settled back into the chair.  “So, does this mean you could challenge Crowley for the throne of Hell?”  Sam questioned with a grin.  Dean’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“I hadn’t thought about it, but I guess so.  I don’t know if that’s such a good idea though.  Remember what happened to Abaddon?”

“Yeah, but there won’t be anyone coming after you that was as determined as you were.”  Dean nodded.  

“I guess that’s true.  I’ll start my campaigning as soon as you let me out.”  

Sam was just about to respond when Cas appeared.  Dean blanched when he saw the look on the angel’s face.  He was absolutely livid.

“What the _hell_ were you thinking going after Metatron alone?  If you hadn’t been so idiotic, we wouldn’t be in this mess, would we?”  Cas fumed, and began pacing.  “To think,  I put all that effort into pulling your ass out of Hell for you to end up like this-” _fwk_. 

“What, you don’t like it?”  Cas looked up in annoyance.  

“Dean, I know what demon eyes look like.  You can put those away.”

Sam was not as unaffected.  When Dean switched his eyes, Sam made a sound as if he had been punched in the stomach.  Dean turned his eyes on his brother.  He grinned.

“Boo,”  he added, wiggling his fingers.  Sam made a face and turned to Cas.

“We need to figure out how to fix this, and soon.  I don’t know how much more of this I can put up with.”  Dean made an offended face.  

“Just for that, I’m not talking to you anymore.”  He turned away, and aimed at another pipe.

“Dean wait, I’m sorry-”

_Plink._

_Thump._

_Plink._

_Thump._


End file.
